


Just Fuck Buddies

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Steve Rogers is your fuck buddy. Thats all. Nothing more. You dont think about him in any other way…. Nope.





	Just Fuck Buddies

You couldnt remember the last time you had seen him. Last week? Two weeks ago? It had been too long, yet here he was. You had gone to throw your trash out and when you walked back up to your apartment there he was.

Steve Rogers.

You couldnt remember how it had happened. It just had. You two were just watching movies talking about relationships. The ups and downs. How annoying it all was.

Then his lips had been on yours. His large hands sliding up your legs.

You shivered at the memory, slowing your pace as he looked up to see you. That wicked smirk slowly appearing as his blue eyes raked over you. Oh, god he would be the death of you.

You pulled your key out, as you neared your front door managing to shove it into the keyhole. He didnt wait, instead he whirled you around to face him, fingers catching your chin and tilting your head up so he could cover your lips with his. You whimpered as he pushed you into the wall.

Steve was always like this. Rough, all hard muscles under your small hands, hungry kisses, hands tracing every bit of skin he could touch. You whimpered as he shoved his hips into yours and you could feel that monster of a dick pressed against you.

His lips left yours to trail sloppy wet kisses along your jaw. He liked marking you. “Mine,” he would growl before biting and sucking, leaving his mark along your neck. You lifted a leg and he caught it, jerking it around his waist, as he bent down slightly to lift you up, pulling your other leg around him. Shoving the door open as he snagged your keys with hsi free hand, tossing them haphazardly into your apartment and kicking the door closed behind him quickly

You lifted your arms as he tugged at your blouse roughly, it came off easily as he made a beeline for your room. He didnt make it past it the couch. Dropping you down on it and hiking your skirt up around your waist he pushed your lace panties aside and smirked at you. “All wet for me doll?”

You writhed under his stare, “why are you teasing Steve?”

He chuckled, low and dark, the blue of his eyes almost gone so lust blown. You reveled in the fact that you could make him get like this. That he sought you out for these moments. You were wrenched out of your thoughts as his tongue swiped up from your opening to your clit making you jerk off the couch seeking more contact. His hands pinned your hips down as he did it again, leisurely. “We got all night darling, no need to rush,” you could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Fuck..Steve…..I need more!” you practically screamed as he took his time eating you out. You felt the familiar tightening of your orgasm low in your belly. Your breathing quickened and you dug your hands in his short blond hair. “Please? Steve? Pretty please?” You whimpered elliciting a growl from him.

You cried out as you felt one lone digit push into you, slowly. Gasping you tried to buck your hips up, to get more. More of his finger inside you,more friction, more something, more anything. One large palm landed on your tummy and he held you still, slowly pulling his finger out before pushing back in with another, crooking inside you. A sob escaped you and he laughed before his tongue joined his fingers and slowly worked its way up to your clit, running slow circles around your sensitive nub.

“Fuckitsteveyou'rejustbeingafuckingtease!” You gasped throwing your head to the side, eyes screwing shut as a wave of pleasure struck you, goosebumps following the shiver that ran throughout your body. “Goddamit Steve! Why are you doing this to me?! FUCK!” You cried impatient, squirming. He was pulling back, keeping you from that explosion you needed, letting you teeter on the edge.

Steve flattened his tongue along your cunt thrusting his fingers in deep and fast pushing you off the edge. You screamed, a slew of profanities escaping your pretty lips as he licked and sucked, pumping his fingers into you steadily so he was building your second orgasm right after your first.

The flutter of his eyelashes was what caught your attention as you came down. His lust filled blue eyes watching you intensely as your body became boneless and you laid there utterly spent. He smirked at you, lifting his face from between your legs, ducking back down to quickly place a few kisses on your inner thigh. Your legs quivered as he continued to pump his fingers into you, lips grazing your inner thigh, his stubble scratching along the sensitive skin.

Chest still rising and falling unevenly you whined as his fingers left you. He tutted with a frown and stern look and you watched him pull out a condom before shoving his pants off, kicking them impatiently. His shirt following his jeans and he tore the packaging apart rolling the condom on, you were still surprised they made them big enough.

Steve kneed your legs apart once he rolled the condom onto his rock hard dick, “you ready?” He asked as you felt the tip press into your opening. You didn’t have an opportunity to answer as he thrust in to the hilt, pausing only long enough to listen to your small yelp before he pulled out and thrust right back in.

You raked your nails across his back, mewling under him, which only spurred him on. Hips snapping into yours, he leaned down, lips seeking and finding yours. Tongue thrusting in time with his hips, you gasped as he sucked your tongue into his mouth biting down harder than you anticipated. You felt him smile against your jaw when you turned away gasping with each thrust.

“STEVE! OH, OH, FUCK STEVE!” you cried out as his large rough hands caught the back of your knees and he jerked you up to meet his punishing thrusts. It was rare when he got like this, as if he couldnt get enough of you. His tongue swiped along your jaw, he sucked the hollow of your neck nibbling along your collarbone. His hands pulling your legs around his waist so that you locked your ankles together and you were fit snug against him.

You arched into him as his hands cupped your breasts, roughly kneading them, fingers pinching and rolling your nipples till they were tight little nubs. “Steve!?” You moaned into his neck, his hips rolling into yours delectably, sinfully. He was already a god in his own right. Body rippling with muscles, broad shoulders.

Steve watched your face as he fucked you. The way your eyes rolled back, eyelashes fluttering down. The way your lips parted right before his name tumbled past them. He closed his eyes as your nails dug into his back, raking down till they reached his waist pulling him ever impossibly closer into you.

He enjoyed these moments with you. Your body utterly responsive to his demands. Your willingness to let him have utter control, no questions, you utterly trusted him. “FUUUCK,” he moaned causing you to open your beautiful eyes, your hair a mess beneath you. Your breathing stuttered as he pounded into you, you looked utterly wrecked beneath him and he felt your orgasm hit dragging him off the edge with you.“

Steve groaned/growled as he fucked up into you as deep as he could, holding tight as you arched off the couch into him your teeth sinking into his shoulder, muffling your screams.

Steve came to, he was propped up above you, thick forearms on either side of you. He heard you whispering sleepily to him. “Steve, so good baby….always take good care of me…Steve? You with me baby?”

Steve grunted, his lips seeking your shoulder and you tensed for a second before relaxing. He slowly pulled out of you grimacing as he slid off the used condom and tied it off. You watched him stand a bit unsteadily before padding off to your bathroom. You closed your eyes before he came back and was on the edge of deep slumber when you felt a warm cloth between your legs.

You could only manage a small gasp as he kissed the spot where your legs met your hips, causing a sweet sensation to rippled through you. “Steve…”

His hands slid under you, and you wrapped your weak arms around his neck, unable to keep your eyes open any longer. Steve moved you to your bedroom, pulling the covers up around you. He paused to watch as you slept, a smile curling to corner of your lips. He shook his head and made his way back into the living room. Dressing he picked up your discarded clothing and dropped them into the hamper.

Steve paused outside your door, his hand still on the knob. He could go back inside. Could slide right up beside you under the covers. He could wrap his arms around your warm body. He wouldn’t mind waking up next to you, watching as that smile slid across your lips under the morning sun.

The door clicked, lock sliding into place and he stared at it for a moment before turning around.


End file.
